Metal Gear Ed
by randommaster
Summary: Summary inside. Basically, a Metal Gear and Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover fic. Read and Review please. Chapter 3: The first actual mission in this story occurs, as Edd's VR missions finally get underway.
1. Prologue

'**K, so I've, like, gone completely insane. This is a Metal Gear and Ed, Edd 'n Eddy crossover fic, OCs featured. If you hate OCs, stop reading. If you like OCs or at least try to tolerate them, read on, my friends, read on.**

**Summary: One day, while trying to sell Kool-Aid in an honest venture, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Corey discover the making of a Metal Gear. Kevin, the ringleader (as always), nicknames it "Metal Gear Rex, Mk-II". The smarter kids helped build it, and it had all the abilities of Metal Gear Rex, from the Shadow Moses Incident one year before (making this take place in 2006). To combat this threat, Corey takes the Eds to Solid Snake, the hero of that incident, and helps them get weapons. The rest, they find on site. Through this, Corey finds love. And, to add a twist, Nazz, the crush of the Eds, wasn't in on this! –And so, our friends must put down the Metal Gear Rex, or die trying!**

**This is a prologue.**

**Note: I know people under eighteen can't have a license to kill, but if you protest, remember this: "Bite my pasty white ass."**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue: Metal Gear?!**

The town of Peach Creek was a quiet suburban town. This town, circulating residential areas, countless job opportunities, and the nice, sugary treats known solely as jawbreakers was quite peaceful compared to five years ago. The jawbreakers are too oversized for even an _**ADULT**_ mouth!

And yet, in this most peaceful town, a weapon called Metal Gear was uncovered, headed by a kid named Kevin. This weapon was a very powerful one, with the name "Metal Gear Rex Mk-II". A stealth weapon, this "Metal Gear" could have meant the end of the world! So, who stopped it? Four unlikely heroes who were constantly abused by the other kids because of their scams. So, who were these heroes? Well, it began five years ago, on the day July 2nd, 2006…

And now, for a creepy voice-over.

……………………………………………………………………………

"_The Cul-De-Sac of Peach Creek, five years ago… We had a drink stand that would have worked had any customers come up! We ventured into a teleporter hidden in Sarah's room, and ended up in a hardened underground base. There… we discovered more than we bargained for…"_

……………………………………………………………………………

**July 2, 2006**

**1515 Hours, Military Time**

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Get your Kool-Aid here!" a five-foot, five-inch tall teenager shouted, wearing a Kool-Aid Man outfit, complete with Kool-Aid pitcher appearance. Behind this awkwardly-faced one, a stand with three other kids at it, complete with pitchers of the beverage, was positioned on the curb of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac.

The first kid was six feet tall, wearing a green jacket and red and white striped t-shirt underneath the jacket. He had on blue jeans and black shoes. The burrs on his head all stuck straight up on his head, and he had only one eyebrow, thick as a pencil. This one was commonly called "Monobrow" by one of his friends.

The second kid was a bit shorter than the other one wearing the Kool-Aid man costume, at five foot four, wearing a black sock hat, and three black hairs stuck out of the bottom of the hat. He was decked out in a red T-shirt and navy blue shorts. Sky blue shoes covered his feet. His eyes showed obvious confusion. There was no one coming out of their house, and no one was under quarantine!

The third and final kid at the stand was at least four feet eleven inches tall, wearing a yellow T-shirt, with a stripe of violet and red running along the right shoulder down. Red running shoes were present on his feet. He too, looked confused, surveying the area for any sign of disturbance.

Finally, after a few more moments, it was the final kid who broke the silence. "Where the heck is everyone?!" After a brief growl, he pointed to the kid in the Kool-Aid mascot costume. "Take five, Corey."

This "Corey" turned around at Eddy, already getting out of the costume. "Thanks Eddy." After a few more seconds, Corey was out of his costume. "I, personally, think those kids are up to something. I'll check out something. Want to come with?"

The tallest one nodded. "Ed hasn't seen his baby sister all day. I'm wondering if something happeneded…" Ed said, shrugging his shoulders.

The sock-hat wearer was the next to reply. "I, too, am curious. I'm wondering just exactly what they're up to."

"Alright, Double-D, Ed, Eddy, follow me. I'm going to give you guys something in case of trouble. I have a bad feeling." the gray-wearer, Corey said, his gray shorts and T-shirt billowing in the winds of darkness.

Once the four had gotten to the person without the name of Ed-something's house, Corey ventured into the basement, and flicked on the light. A fully-stocked armory, filled with weapons and ammo, became visible.

The Eds' eyes widened. Their friend had to be a secret agent! After a moment of silence and twelve stairs' descent later, Edd spoke up.

"My word, Corey! Why do you keep weapons in your basement?! I know you're an orphan, but a SECRET AGENT?!?!" Ol' sockhead screamed, not matching his "I just discovered something obvious" speech in the very least.

"I am… an agent. You're right. But, not like when we thought the other kids were spies, I'm an actual agent." Corey said, picking up a gun with a suppressor, a laser sight, and it appeared to be a Beretta M-92F. "This gun is not the original. It's been modified into a tranquilizer pistol that you have to reload after each shot since the slide locks. My superiors and I call it an M9." He then grabbed a holster and a set of three clips and put the holster on his thigh and the three clips in his left shorts pocket. He then turned to a closet, and pulled out three similar guns, holsters and clips.

Ed clapped his hands together, excited about being an actual spy. But, then he frowned. "If my baby sister Sarah is there, Ed will be grounded!"

"Not to worry, Ed!" Corey smiled, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "If she gets hit with a dart and is put into a nice little beauty sleep, she won't remember a thing!" He then figured he'd most likely do that if Ed was spotted by Sarah.

…………………………………………………………………………

**July 2, 2006**

**1530 Hours, Military time**

After the preparations for the mission were made, the four pals set out to Ed's house, and they charged into Sarah's room. However, no one was in there, and the room had never looked so clean. It was as if she had literally moved out.

Corey was not amused at all. The kids were definitely up to something! This fifteen-year old bravely marched up to the closet of Ed's bossy little sister, and opened the door. However, Corey was stunned to see a large, glass object in the closet, instead of clothes.

"Hey, you guys! Get over here!" he called to the investigating trio. They too were stunned by the sight of a glass object.

"Most likely, it's a teleporter—" Edd said, interrupted by a now completely "I'll wet my pants if I receive any more excitement" excited Ed.

"TO THE PLANET OF BACON MAN!! SO WE CAN GET THE MARROW SUCKED FROM OUR BONES!!!!!" The room fell in an awkward silence at Ed's remark. After a moment's thought, the four all squeezed into the compartment… and within moments, there was a powerful flash of light, and when it cleared, they found themselves in a base, in the warehouse section.

Shaking his head to clear the flying cents around his head, Eddy looked around, and noticed a door to the north of where they were. Thinking quickly, the money-crazed teen crept up to the metal door, and heard voices conversing on the other side, sounding like Jimmy and Kevin, two kids of the cul-de-sac that tormented the four amigos daily.

"I'll handle the door, Eddy," Corey said, walking up to it. The door opened, and the agent motioned for his partners to follow. They all flattened themselves against the wall. Corey peeked around the corner.

"So… Fluffy, are you ready to unleash phase one of the testing of the new weapon…?" Kevin asked Jimmy, using the nickname he had used for so many summers before this. He wore a green T-shirt and black shorts. Black shoes covered his feet as a red hat covered his red hair. His voice was deep, and… for once, secretive.

_Weapon? What the hell…_ Corey thought. His friends that were rookies in his line of work were also confused. But Edd had some sort of recollection about the news on the Shadow Moses incident… published in the Peach Creek Newspaper the day after the end of it. And, there was someone by the name of Snake mentioned on there, saying that the ringleaders, Special Operation Forces Unit FoxHound, were talking about the weapon in almost the same fashion as Kevin and Jimmy were talking now.

"Yes, Kevin. In exactly ten minutes we will conduct the testing of the weapon. In the meantime, to keep away intruders, I'm ordering the guards to Alert level yellow. Caution Mode Protocol: stay on vigilant watch. This will stay until one hour after testing ends." the other kid, Jimmy, replied, ignoring the use of the diminutive term "Fluffy." He had on a light blue sweatshirt and gray, slightly sagging sweatpants. Black tennis shoes covered this one's feet.

The four friends heard footsteps walking toward the room, and Corey visibly saw four guards on their way to patrol the area that they were in right now. He saw the two kids leave. He motioned for his comrades to get their butts over to him.

"Guys, I'm going to have two teams. One will take the left fork in the next room and one will take the right. Also, I'm giving you guys nanomachines. Don't scream at the sight of the needles." He pulled out three clean needles, and injected each of them into his three friends.

"Edd and I will make up the team who takes the left fork, and Ed, Eddy, take the right. We'll meet up in the room before the room where the kids are."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Eddy asked, surprised to find that his friend knew so much about this base in a grand total of the single minute that they were here.

Corey responded by flipping out his watch and creating a holographic 3-D map of the base. It was visible only to people who had nanomachines in their blood, and the guards that had been in this room to prevent infiltration didn't have them. They were in a room that was shaped in a square, denoted as a red area. Corey had their destination programmed into their nanomachines, five rooms away.

The room they were in was poorly lit, lowering the guards' visibility even more. There was a small hallway leading to a room of bridges about fifty feet over a water supply. The water wasn't tainted, but the fall would kill an average teen.

The guards were decked out in green olive drab camouflage, and a balaclava that was dark green to match. The boots and gloves of their uniform were black. They each carried an AKS-74u, the weapon of many Russian troops.

"Alright, gentlemen," Edd said, taking his position next to Corey. "We have about nine minutes left before beta-testing begins of this weapon. Let's get moving."

With that, Edd aimed his M9 at a guard, and with a shaky hand and trigger finger, pulled the trigger back, letting a dart fly at the patrolman's heart. The patrol went down in a second, falling asleep as he hit the ground.

Another guard noticed, and was about to investigate when Ed raised his gun and shot the guard in the head, knocking him out. The four proceeded to the other side of the hallway.

As they walked, Corey noticed a sentry on a walkway above. He took aim at the guard and shot off a round into his neck. He too, went down, and took a nap. The last guard was already dozing off in the corner, despite the yellow alert issued by the apparent head of all guards, Jimmy.

And so, without any further interruptions, the friends made it to the fork. Corey huddled them together for one last plan.

"Alright. Ed, Eddy, if you need any help, call the frequency 140.02. Or, call Edd's frequency. His frequency is 141.99. Ed, your frequency is 140.01, and Eddy, yours is 142.00. We have about eight minutes left, so try not to waste time. Alright? If you find any weapons, use them on the guards. You can't use the guards' weapons, so don't try. There's a USP and SOCOM in the route Edd and I are taking, and there's an M4 and a FA-MAS in the route Eddy and Ed are taking." Corey said, before they broke a huddle. A yellow, soundless Klaxon was on the ceiling, rotating the light around in circles. This symbolized the yellow alert status.

The two teams split up. Along the way, they met a few guards. Corey picked up the USP while Edd reluctantly picked up the SOCOM. Ed and Eddy found the assault rifles. Ed equipped the M4 and Eddy got the FA-MAS. Suddenly, their radios rang.

"Don't use those weapons until a full Red alert is issued for the base!" Corey warned, before signing off. The two normal-named Eds pulled out their M9s again, grumbling.

Finally, the two teams met at the entrance. Corey pulled out a camera he had gotten during the preparations for the mission. There was less than a minute before the testing began.

"What's the camera for?" Eddy asked, pointing at the camera his secret agent friend pulled out.

"I need to gather photographic evidence in case of Metal Gear." Corey said, his lack of grammar not bothering Edd for once.

"Ed, Eddy, Metal Gear is a nuclear weapon. One year ago, there was a model called Rex. Wonder what this one's going to be…?" Edd said, as they stepped through the door. They immediately dove into the shadows of pillars and crates. Corey, Ed, Edd, and Eddy all peered from their hiding spots. Before them lay a sixty ton metal monstrosity that looked twice as menacing as the original model, Metal Gear Rex.

Below them, they heard Kevin say "This'll teach those dorks! With this Metal Gear Rex, Mk-II, we'll pulverize them! Jimmy, begin the VR testing!"

While the two mentioned earlier began the VR program, Corey snapped a shot of the radome, the radar-device used in Shadow Moses. He also snapped a shot of the Cul-De-Sac kids at the various locations of the room. One of them was Sarah, Ed's redhead younger sister, who wore a pink tanktop and blue jeans, as well as white shoes. Another was Jonny 2x4, a bald kid that wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Secured in the safety of his right arm was his pal, Plank, a fucking stick of wood with a face drawn on.

His photos gathered, Corey motioned for his friends to leave. As they left, Ed triggered a silent alarm. The place went on red alert. Jimmy was noted immediately.

"Kevin, intruders!" he called out to his friend.

"Keep the testing going! The guards should take care of them!"

As they ran out of the base, the Eds and Corey found themselves locked in struggle with at least fifteen guards.

"Guys, use your killing weapons!" Corey yelled as he drew his USP. It had a full clip in it, and a couple he picked up along the way. Edd, after a moment of hesitation, pulled out his SOCOM pistol, and loaded it. Eddy and Ed pulled out their assault rifles and started firing at the guards. Seven men died, blood splattering everywhere.

Corey fired his USP at the four guards charging ahead, while, after Edd got over the fact that he was about to kill someone, pumped the remainder of the guards full of lead. After the guards lay in pools of their own blood, the four buddies made their way to the nearest transporter and teleported back to the Cul-De-Sac.

Edd was pale as a sheet, while Ed and Eddy gave each other high-fives.

"That mission was a success!" Eddy declared, "That was way better than any scam!"

"Yeah!" Ed agreed.

"Well, you guys, I'm going to have you guys join up with my group of spies. Right now, I stand at a two-star agent. You guys will be one-star agents until you complete your next mission. If you go with me on my next mission, we'll all be promoted to three-star agents! That means we'll be official Secret Agent status. Alright, it's time for you to meet my superior officer and the commander of the organization!"

Without another word, Corey activated a code in the nanomachines, teleporting them to the secret base of the organization.

-----

**Yep, longest prologue I've ever written. So review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Eds Become Spies

**Alright, time to continue!!!**

**-------------**

**Metal Gear Ed**

**This is…!**

-------------

**July 02, 2006**

**1535 hours, Military Time**

-------------

An office room: uninhabited except by one person in a chair. Soon, though, there was a pulse of plasma, and our four friends soon were there. Edd still looked faint, so Eddy, thinking for someone other than himself for a change, pulled a chair and offered his very sick-looking friend a seat. The sock-hat wearing boy accepted it without a word, face still pale from the fact that he killed someone.

Corey turned to the chair, and saluted, with the words "Snake, I have photographs I would like for you and Otacon to analyze."

At Corey's words, Edd looked up, still looking as though he were to vomit. "Snake? Otacon? What?" he asked weakly.

The figure turned around, and within moments, the other two Eds besides the one in the chair mimicked Corey's pose in a second. This man looked to be fifty even though he was thirty-two. He wore a dark bandanna, and a worn Sneaking Suit. This suit still had some armor, but other than that, it was in a form of disrepair. The man stood up. That's right, readers: Solid Snake, the hero of Shadow Moses Island, headed an organization—not just that, but an anti-Metal Gear organization.

"Corey, who are these three?" Snake asked, ignoring his subordinate for a second, examining the rookies for a bit. One looked like he was about to vomit. One looked far too short to be a soldier, but too tall to be cannon fodder. The other had his finger under his nose in the salute. "Your friends?"

"I'd like to say that the mission we went on to get these photos was nothing short of a success. These guys are a bit better than raw rookies. Still, though, VR training may be in order." the fifteen-year old replied, not dropping his salute.

"At ease, Corey, you two can drop the salute as well." Snake motioned for Corey and his two pals who had enjoyed the assignment to drop their salutation. After this was done, Corey handed his commanding officer the photos. Snake briefly examined the photos and his eyes went wide. "So… the kids are all against you? They're running tests now, aren't they?!" He interrogated, looking at the four lesser spies. "I'll hand these to Otacon."

"My friends' names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sir." Corey nodded to his friends, pointing to his friends upon saying their name.

"Got it. Now, I'll set you guys up with some VR to test your abilities in sneaking, handling of weapons, bomb disposal, eliminating all enemies, holding up people, and then finally, a variety of missions." Solid Snake said, heading out of the room. "By the way, Corey, your friends are in." he said as he left.

Eddy, not believing his ears, actually felt the need to dig into his pocket and pull out a Q-tip, cleaning out the earwax there, and examining it closely ala Rolf, a loner from out of the country that called raisins "rabbit doo-doos", to see if he had just heard what he had thought he had heard.

Ed clapped his hands together in excitement, tearing up in joy. "I love spies, Eddy!" he dull-wittedly said, forgetting that his sister Sarah was part of the conspiracy.

"You're forgetting, Ed," Edd said, a little more strongly now that he had semi-gotten over the fact he had murdered someone, although it was justified self-defense, "that your sister is in there. And considering we had to kill someone, wouldn't that mean killing everyone?"

Even though Corey hadn't spoke since Snake left the room, he turned to Double-D, and sharply cut off his friend's tirade on lethality with an "Eddward Marian D.!" The impact of his friend's full name with the exception of the initial of his last name shook the room. "Don't even suggest such a thing! If worse comes to worse, and we have to fight them, we use NON-lethal means. However, if they are piloting a machine we have to shoot out of the sky, then we will have to… kill them to ensure a safer future…"

"So, we're stuck with tranquilizers unless it's necessary to use lethail force?" Eddy asked, mispronouncing the word "lethal".

"Exactly, Eddy." Corey said, confirming his friends had nothing to worry about in terms of the lethal force usage. Suddenly, a voice came over the PA.

"Eddy, come to the VR Training Room at once," a middle-pitched voice came over the loudspeaker, "We've prepared a Sneaking mission for you."

Eddy looked over to his three friends. Edd shrugged his shoulders, Ed scratched his head, and Corey sighed.

"I'll lead you to the room, Eddy," Corey said, going ahead of his amigo and opening the door. "Go down two doors and on your left, there will be a door; go inside of that room. A VR simulator will be sitting there."

Eddy followed the agent's directions, and within a few minutes, he was in the VR training seat, awaiting further instructions.

Snake's gravelly tone came over the loudspeakers, and from the sound of his voice, he sounded as though he was reading off a piece of paper.

"Okay, Agent," the legendary super-soldier said to the rookie, informing him what to do. "Take the helmet and put it over your head. Then, remain seated, close your eyes."

Eddy followed the seasoned soldier's instructions. Now, he wanted to know what he was going to do. To Eddy, "Sneaking" was too vague, even for someone who wrote "C" papers in the sixth grade for being just that—too vague in description.

"Alright, now, your mission is to make it to the blue dot on your radar. It's called a goal. You can't be seen or the mission will be a failure. You can flip over a railing to avoid detection by hanging off a ledge. You will have three minutes to complete this mission. Good luck."

The instant Solid Snake finished his statement, a blinding light flashed into Eddy's eyelids. Then, he was surrounded by a new and mysterious world…

-----------

**Next Chapters' Preview: The VR simulator is a good thing. Watch as Eddy sneaks by using the technique of hanging, uses a sniper rifle to shoot out targets, and eliminates enemies while in the dark! You can't miss the next Metal Gear Ed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Eddy in VR Space

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, here it is—Eddy's VR training!**

**--------------------**

**1540 Hours**

**VR Space, Sneaking Stages**

**------------------------**

Eddy saw nothing but white light. It blinded him, but in the distance, he saw it—an orange box, at the end of the white tunnel. He was heading straight for it. As it drew closer, he could see railings, and five guards, colored orange. He braced himself for impact, just like the time he tried to make death-defying rides for a fucking stick of wood.

However, just as he was about to hit, a white light once more blinded him. He felt solid ground with his feet. He looked in front of himself, as his vision cleared up, to see his hands materializing in front of him. He moved his hands, and soon, he could see clearly. A timer in his head went off, counting down from three minutes. Suddenly, he felt something solid in his right hand.

A gun, modified to shoot tranquilizer darts, had just appeared in his hand. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was about the same weapon Corey had given him. Snake's gravelly voice abruptly boomed into his head.

"Alright, Eddy. Your job is to get to the goal. Since you're still rookies, we've given you and your two other friends the M9 to start out with until you become two-star soldiers." The disembodied voice of the captain spoke. "Now go."

Eddy immediately ran to the right, and crouched. A guard was to his north, but he was inept, vision line of no more than six feet. In front of the orange guard's feet was a metal floor, capable of making noises if ran across blindly. That would detract from his element of covertness.

On the floor below him, a guard was patrolling. Currently, just next to him, was an L-shaped box he could use for cover. Two more guards to the north on the lower level guarded the goal, a blue crystal. One more guard twirled in circles every ten seconds to check behind him, then turned in the direction of the goal.

It was then the soldier-kid decided to take action. He turned north, aiming his gun straight at the soldier's forehead. A shot was fired. The tranquilizer dart ripped through the air, straight into the guard's forehead. The guard's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and he went down into a peaceful sleep.

With two minutes and twenty-five seconds left in the simulation to hit the goal, Eddy carefully walked along the metal floor, ducking behind the box near the guard at the end of the upper walkway. Just in time, it seemed, as he turned around. Ten seconds later, the guard turned back around, gun raised up.

As the guard turned around, facing into the emptiness of clouds, Eddy ran north, turned east, raised his gun, and shot into the back of the guard's head. The guard slumped forward, sleeping. Eddy ran over the guard's sleeping form, and looked down. The two guards on the lower level were facing away from him. One guard on the bridge was facing south, away from Eddy. The other decided to take a nap.

Eddy stabilized himself, took a deep breath. There was plenty of time left, but he decided to get it over with. One minute and forty seconds left. He flipped over the railing, and now hung a safe ten feet over the goal. Since he was used to falling from high places, a result of always being sent sky-high by someone's fist or by his own doing, he let go of the ledge and dropped straight down onto the goal. As he hit, he saw a series of numbers flash in front of him. After the numbers finished decoding, he saw the number thirteen thousand, seven hundred and twenty. It blinked for a few seconds in white writing, but then it changed to orange. He heard the voice of his friend, Edd; cry out, "Nice work!" Then everything in his vision faded out to that familiar white sensation. He felt as though he were flying for a little bit, but then he felt his consciousness being slammed down.

----------------

**1541 Hours**

**Philanthropy HQ**

**-----------------**

He lifted the visor off his head. His friends were in the room above him, giving him a round of applause. The captain had a look of surprise on his face, and the scientist had an unreadable look.

Snake regained his composure as Eddy attempted to stand. He immediately ordered him back into the seat, and instructed him to put the visor back onto his head.

"This time, Eddy, you'll be given a sniper rifle. You will have two minutes to shoot targets with the sniper rifle. There will be ten targets. We've also provided the medication."

Eddy blinked behind the VR visor. _Medication?_

"Pentazemin, which will ease the shaking of your hand. Don't worry, you can take all you want, and your nanomachines will prevent you from OD'ing. You will have five of those. Try not to waste them all, okay?" Snake said, and then quietly instructed his partner to begin the simulation.

----------------

Once more, light blinded the newly recruited soldier. Once again, the orange box was all too familiar. By this time, he had registered that there was no danger of crashing straight into the ground. He materialized in the VR space, and far away, at about 100 feet, were six, completely stationary targets. They were not moving. They were shaped like a two-pointed gem, lying with the points out towards Eddy. A backpack suddenly appeared on his hip, and, despite its small size, he opened it, and pulled out a pill and a PSG-1 sniper rifle. He then equipped the rifle and immediately noticed his hand was shaking. He lay down, and his hand lessened its trembling, but it was still enough to ward off his aim by three inches. He felt he had no choice but to take the pill. He swallowed it, and immediately he was cooled-off, his hand completely steady. He looked through the sniper scope, mind completely at-ease. He sighted the center of the target, light-blue and pointing straight out at him. He squeezed the trigger, and the blast nearly caused his eardrums to pop. The bullet tore through the air, landing on the core of the target, and blowing it up.

Now, feeling he was getting the hang of it, he sighted another target, and squeezed the trigger three times. He hit the darker blue, inner ring. Three bullets and the target shattered.

The process repeated itself-pop pill, sight target, fire until destroyed; until all targets were destroyed. The goal immediately appeared before him, and he hopped on.

His score only turned golden, within a hairline of the top record set by Solid Snake. "Excellent." Corey's voice rang through his ears. Soon, he was back in the VR seat, and was immediately called out of the room.

----------

While Double-D was heading for the VR seat, Otacon pulled Corey aside to talk to him.

"Corey, our new enemies, the Cul-De-Sac kids, have a silo off the coast of New York. It's a remote island that was never paid attention to. It is suspected of containing nukes posessed by the enemy." The scientist said, adjusting his glasses. "Snake has the mission specs and your equipment, so get ready for it."

As he left the room, Corey grabbed his backpack, meeting up with Eddy.

"So, what're you doin'?" the short kid questioned, before growing jealous, knowing what was up. "They called you for a mission, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but after you get your VR training done, you'll get your mission, soldier!" the taller kid yelled, major-style.

Instantly, Corey met up with Snake, having ran past his friend. Snake sat at his desk.

"It appears your friends have skills in this area." he lazily said, sliding C4 and Corey's digital camera over to the subordinate. The C4 had a timer smashed right on to the clay-like substance. It was held there firmly. The timer was set, but it wasn't a live bomb... yet. "You have four mission objectives. The first objective is to inflitrate the silo and plant C4 at the fuel tanks. You have six charges, which will be primed once you are dropped, so don't spend too much time. The second objective is to eliminate the guard major, the subordinate of Jimmy. The third objective is to photograph: a) their missiles; b) the satellite which will allow them to launch the missiles; and c) the armory. Grab weapons from there if you wish. The final objective is to steal the data of the new Metal Gear Rex model. We need that to determine the abilities of this. You will depart at 1900 hours. The night will mask your approach."

There was an eerie silence as Corey placed the items into his backpack. It had infinite space, due to the technology of this day.

"Now, for your weapons." Snake said, and then slid an M9 over to the kid. He also slid a clearance card, a PAN card, over to him. It was a level 4 security card. "The tranquilizer pistol is silenced, standard-issue. The security card will allow you all access to the base, including the armory." Then, a container was slid over to the boy. Inside of the box were ten grenades. Two were smoke grenades, two were stun grenades, two were chaff grenades, two were fragmentation grenades, and two were white phosphorous grenades.

"These are provided in case things get hairy." Snake said, then stated exactly how much time Corey had to complete the mission. "Once our radar sees that you're inside of the base, we will activate the charges. Ten minutes will be all you have. Oh, and here's a knife. You will try to use CQC, a form of close-quarters combat. This way, you'll be able to neutralize a guard before he notices your presence. You need the knife for some of the maneuvers."

----------

Meanwhile, Edd was sitting in the VR seat, awaiting the commence of his Sneaking mission.


	4. Chapter 3: Corey's Mission: Silo

**I have had writer's block, and it SUCKS. I've found other things to do, but I'm going to try to update all my fics. I will find a way to see them through to completion.**

**Note: If there is a solo mission, it will be from the "agent's" point of view.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Agent: Corey**

**Mission I: Silo**

**--------------------**

"_The same day we discovered the existence of Metal Gear Rex Mk-II, Philanthropy discovered an "abandoned" missile silo off the coast of New York's Long Island. The silo was abandoned when the Cold War came to an end. Jimmy's troops guarded the place. I was to blow it up. The nuke-energy technology of that day never ceased to amaze me…"_

------------------

**1901 Hours**

**July 2, 2006**

**Outside Missile Silo**

**------------------**

"Alright, Corey…take a deep breath. It's your first time jumping from high places, but it's the only way you can get in undetected." I told myself. I could see the outline of the silo up ahead. It looked like it hadn't been used in years, but then as I neared the drop point, I could see the guards up ahead.

I heard the system announce: "Over the island. Altitude ten thousand feet; preparing the jump."

The pilot of the chopper turned to me. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I took my final deep breath, and with it, leapt out of the helicopter. I soon opened my parachute. Once I was about ten feet from the ground, I let go of the chute. I landed a bit hard on the ground. Once I regained my balance and took another breath, I ducked behind a large rock, and put my hand to the base of my skull, activating the Codec system. I dialed Snake's frequency.

"This is Corey. I've landed at the designated drop zone. I was blown a little off-target, but I managed to land close to it." I told him.

"Okay. Let's go over your objectives one more time: plant the explosives on the fuel tanks. Once our radar detects you're inside the base, the charges will activate. Eliminate the guard major, Jimmy's unknown subordinate. Photograph the following: the missiles; the satellite which will allow them to launch missiles via cell phone; and their armory. We need to know what kinds of arms they have."

"Got it. Commencing the silo operation." I said, and the codec system faded from me. I then drew my M9, and then the knife. I found a way for the gun and knife to fit together. I then pulled out my binoculars, and zoomed in. I could see two guards, dressed in black camouflage, and almost blending in with the night. Once they turned their back on each other. I shot one in the head, making sure to click the tranquilizer gun, then, once I had the click taken care of, turned to the other and quickly shot him too. I quickly advanced in, and I heard a faint beep. The C-4 was active. I had to hurry. I saw a sign leading to the fuel rooms, and vaguely wondered if the site was abandoned until the guards had to ruin it. It seemed like they had just gotten the fuel back into the tanks.

Suddenly, I sighted two guards coming from the right. I quickly ducked behind a pillar. They were talking about something, so I did my best to eavesdrop. Ten minutes was plenty of time to complete the mission. Once the C-4 went off, the entire building would explode.

"The commander is in the third and final fuel room, if you need to see him," I heard one say.

The other replied "I'll ask if he's seen anything suspicious. Didn't you hear those chopper rotors a few moments ago? There could be an intruder."

"I know. We can't have him jeopardizing what Jimmy and Larry have planned for this place. I've seen some payloads of SS-23's coming in the eastern block. You don't think a group of kids would be that pissed-off at another group of kids, do you?"

_Obviously, you've never been in Peach Creek,_ I thought to myself, getting up behind the pillar, ready to take action.

The two guards split up soon afterward, one going down the path leading to the fuel rooms, and the path leading to the satellites.

I contacted Snake.

"Snake, it looks like these guards are about as retarded as the Genomes you keep telling me about. They talk about information in an open location."

"Just as I expected. I guess it's a general rule that guards are comically inept in this day and age. Go on then, and complete your mission."

"Before I forget, how will I get out of there?" I asked.

"Once you've planted the charges and ready to go, the chopper will turn back and pick you up quickly. Right now, it's circling the waters. Go to the roof." Snake said.

"Understood. Over and out." I said, clicking off the Codec. Afterward, I picked my best strategy. I followed the guard towards the east block, where their weaponry was stored. I stayed a good distance behind him, and once he was about to reach a room, I quickly shot him in the head with the M9, afterwards manually reloading it. The guard fell over, out cold. I entered the room, and pulled out my camera, zooming in on the satellite. I photographed that quickly. I then pulled my M9 out, and as I pulled out the knife, a guard entered the room leading to the armory. It looked as though the SS-23's were there also. I followed, afterwards quickly using a CQC throw to knock the guy out. I shot the unconscious guy quickly with the M9 so he would go to sleep, instead of waking up. I took a photo of the missiles, and then the armory as a whole. I quickly left the area and made my way towards the fuel tanks. I had six minutes to go, and there wasn't a second to lose on my mission.

Once I got to the first fuel room, the guard from earlier and another guard were watching over two scientists closely, and punching them out. I quickly shot one, and then shot the other while he was wondering what happened.

"You have to get out of the building now. This place is going up." The scientists quickly left the place. I then pulled out two C-4 charges, and placed them on each of the fuel tanks. Then, I walked to the door, and followed the passageway to the next room. Five minutes remained. In the second fuel room, there was nothing there, except for an M4 assault carbine. I grabbed it, and it was loaded. It seemed to me like there was an ambush waiting for me in the third room. I quickly planted the explosives, and drew my M4, moving around cautiously. I entered the passageway which would lead me to the third fuel room. I approached the door, and then opened it, M4 pointed. Sure enough, the commander, Larry, had gotten word of the intruder and set up a little meeting. I ducked behind a pillar and blindly fired, killing two guards. Two more were coming around to try for the cheap kill, but I didn't want any of that. I quickly drew my M9 and shot one of them, and then using my knife to slit the throat of the other. The door behind me locked.

"This is where it ends, agent!" the commander screamed at me, loading the AK he had. I quickly pulled out the M4 and shot him several times in the chest. He looked at me, shocked, and then fell over dead in a pool of blood. I set the last explosives and called Snake.

"This is Corey. Mission objectives complete. Give word to the chopper operator I'm ready for pickup."

"Roger." Snake replied, hanging up soon afterward. I reloaded my M4 and went ahead. The entire base was likely on alert now. I charged down the hallway. My watch said there was only two minutes left. I found the elevator and quickly boarded it. Soon, I was on the roof. I shot the last two guards. My ride passed by, and I leapt onto it. Summoning all of my strength, I pulled myself into the chopper. I had made it.

I quickly called Snake to report my success. "Snake, mission complete. The silo will be going down soon. I had run into an ambush both on the roof and in the last fuel room, so I might have taken a slug or two without realizing it."

"Got it. We'll run a medical check on you once you get back. Out." Snake said, signing off. I checked my watch. Less than 30 seconds left. The chopper stopped suddenly.

"I guess you want to see the show, too, huh?" I asked him, looking in the direction of the silo.

"Right." He said, keeping his hands on the controls. About fifteen seconds later, a massive boom sounded, and I saw thick black smoke and red fire that blew up the silo.

"Well, that's that." I said, "Back to HQ."

And so, the chopper began the ride back to the Philanthropy HQ. I noticed a little blood on my shoulder, along with a nice slug that I hadn't noticed.

---------------------------

**And that's it for Chapter 3.**


End file.
